The Gift
by rhygell
Summary: Sappy SD Christmas special. After seven years, couples are celebrating the Yuletide cheer. But Sakuragi haven't found the perfect gift ... [YAOI OVERLOAD]


**Title:** The Gift  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Yaoi overload  
**Warning:** Crappy? After Slam Dunk setting (7 years, to be exact)  
**Notes:** SD Christmas special.  
  
Merry Christmas, minna-san! R&R onegai! C&C are most welcome! Sankyuu!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just after twilight that December, snow began to fall gently down the prefecture of Kanagawa. Shoppers jammed shoulder to shoulder crowded the malls. Noise pollution ranged from groups of carolers, to street parties, to the billboard-size screens of advertisements. Jolly was an understatement.   
  
Oblivious to all of this rabble is a young man who had been staring at the sea, almost three hours now, with a contemplating look on his face. When the first snowflakes touched his nose, however, he sighed, and decided to go home.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he stood in front of a lavish two-floor flat he and his koibito shared. He let himself in with a key.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
There was no reply. He shook his head ruefully.  
  
"So. He isn't here yet," he muttered to himself. He padded upstairs, taking care to remember to hang his coat on the rack and put his damp clothes on the hamper.  
  
He took a hasty shower while waiting for the tub to be filled. Reaching blindly for a towel, he groped his way out. He almost fell on his butt twice.  
  
"Lemon-scented." He smiled as he added the mixture in the water, watching the bubbles popping with funny noises. "Mustn't forget the lemons."  
  
Without testing the water, he lowered himself with an approving murmur, settling for a long soak. If there's anything that he couldn't screw up whatever he does, it was preparing a nice, warm bubble bath.  
  
He submerged himself so that only his nose was not underwater.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He almost swallowed a considerable amount of foam. Cursing under his breath, he did not bother with a towel as he got out of the tub. He got too accustomed to the silence of the flat that it took him a few moments before gathering himself and answering through the cordless, which he took inside the bathroom.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" he said rather irritably.  
  
"Hey there, cutie," came a low husky masculine voice that sent shivers down his spine. He held the phone gingerly with a towel. "What's up?"  
  
"Smiley? What is it?"  
  
He could almost see him smiling. "Oh, Hana-kun, I missed you ..."  
  
"Yamette," he hissed. He shifted his weight, gripping the marble edge for leverage.  
  
"Alone, I suppose, hmm, Hana-kun?" Drawling, Sendou continued as if he didn't hear anything. "Ah. I hear water ... and bubbles popping. You are taking a bath aren't you, Hana-kun? Oooh ... spiffy idea ..."  
  
"None of your business," he replied curtly.  
  
"I'd bet you're blushing so gorgeously now ..." He began humming a striptease tune.  
  
"I'm going to hang up on you, Akira. I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"Fine, fine," he acquiesced. "Let me guess. It's two days before Christmas and you don't have any idea what to give to your koi."  
  
"Damn your insightful self."  
  
There was a pause as Sendou laughed. "Actually, make that this evening and tomorrow, Christmas Eve. Don't you want any suggestions?"  
  
Pushing back his long red hair, Sakuragi snorted. "From you? No thanks."  
  
"Oooh. That hurt." He laughed again. "Tell me, Hana-kun. What exactly do you want to give him?"  
  
He shrugged. "Something special, I suppose."  
  
"Hn," he mused. "Too general."  
  
"I don't believe I asked your opinion, Smiley," Sakuragi commented dryly.  
  
"Ah, well." He laughed again. "That's your problem, isn't it?"  
  
"Un," he agreed. "What about you? What d'you plan to give Koshino?"  
  
"Onsen," Sendou replied. "Hiro-kun and I will be staying at Hokkaido for a week or so."  
  
"Sou ne." He sighed. "Am I the only one who has no idea for a perfect gift?"  
  
"Shin'ichi-kun," he replied automatically.  
  
"No love life, so why should he have any problems?" Sakuragi said disgustedly. "Anybody else?"  
  
"Are you asking for my input, Hana-kun?" Sendou drawled. "I thought you were a tensai."  
  
Sakuragi rolled his eyes. "Urusai, baka."  
  
Chuckles. "Oh, Hana-kun. I should be going. I have a date. Ja ne. I'll miss you." Dial tone.  
  
Sakuragi set the phone on the towel laid on the tiles next to him. "Baka smiley hentai."  
  
He groaned. He still didn't have any ideas for a present.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Come the 24th of December. Sakuragi Hanamichi frantically left his flat at around six thirty in the evening, running to the mall for last minute shopping, leaving a prepared dinner, if ever his shopping koi arrive home before him.  
  
Meanwhile, other couples are having fun ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, this feels so good!" Sendou exclaimed cheerfully, making obscene happy sounds as he sank lower, relaxing as the warm water of the hot spring soothed his muscles.  
  
"Akira ..." he warned, fist raised threateningly.  
  
"Demo, Hiro-kun!"  
  
"Urusai!" At that, he snogged Sendou then and there. Taking advantage of his kareshi's sudden loss for speech and delight, Koshino dragged him to their room without much fuss.  
  
"Hiro-kun?" he blinked.  
  
"You're as noisy as hell sometimes, Akira," Koshino informed him as he showed something to a disbelieving Sendou. "And you haven't changed since we were seventeen. Consider it an overdue present."  
  
"Ping-pong paddle?!" his face paled immediately. "Hiro-kun ... not self-control lessons, onegai, not sound-control ..."  
  
A smirk laced Koshino's lips. "We'll see, Akira-pet. Are you a good boy, Akira-pet? Hmm? If you're a _really_ good boy, then maybe Master Hiroaki can give you a big toy to play with ..."  
  
Who said that Sendou's the only hentai?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing the arm-length box curiously, Hanagata Toru raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What is it, Kenji?"  
  
Fujima Kenji shook his head and smiled. "Open it."  
  
He pried the glossy wrapper off carefully, so that it would not tear. And he saw ... another wrapper.  
  
_Expect Kenji to come up with this ..._  
  
He dutifully peeled the next wrapper, and the next, and the next ... and the next ... and the next ...  
  
"This is the fourteenth," he muttered to himself softly as he stared at the pile of wrappers next to him. The box was now as big as his hand.  
  
He continued with the arduous task at hand, until at last, he was met with a small black box lined with silver, about the size of his thumb.  
  
"25 wrappings, Kenji?" Fujima colored fetchingly.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Hanagata shook his head and opened the box. And sweatdropped. Whatever was inside was swathed in black velvet. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't you want me to see your gift, Kenji?"  
  
When he had unraveled the contents of the cloth, he gasped. There were two kinds of keys, one slightly larger than the other. He raised his eyes to meet with Fujima's cerulean ones. "Kenji ...?"  
  
He shrugged. "You wanted to come with me to Tokyo, ne? My job requires me to move ..."  
  
"House keys?!" Hanagata asked incredulously.  
  
Fujima shaded his eyes. "And you had always wanted to manage a bar. You complained regularly when we were still at high school ... specially during our senior year ... there were no bars near Shoyo ..."  
  
"That was seven years ago, Kenji." _Oh, heck, I feel teary-eyed._ "You still remembered?"  
  
"Of course, Toru." He lifted his chin, smiling more confidently now. "You like it?"  
  
"How can I not?" Hanagata took Fujima's face in his hands and showered his face with chaste kisses. Fujima squealed indignantly, though, giggling helplessly, when Hanagata carried him outside their shared bungalow.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me down, Toru ...!" He squirmed, but Hanagata kept his hold on him.  
  
"What, Kenji? I can't hear you ..." He shut Fujima up with a kiss.  
  
"Toru ...!" Hanagata let him down, eyeglasses flashing mischievously. He looked around. Light beige plush leather seats. Fujima was seated in the driver's seat of a car, while he next to him on the passenger's side. There was something his koi had pressed into his hand. A key.  
  
"Dark emerald green 1953 Jaguar roadster convertible," he told Fujima. "I had it ordered from Europe. It's in perfect condition."  
  
_Oh, God ... Toru ..._  
  
His mouth dropped open, the information taking a while before sinking in. "Oh, Toru ..."  
  
Hanagata smiled. "Like it, Kenji?"  
  
"No! I love it!" He asserted. "It's been tested?" He pulled Hanagata by the collar, kissing him thoroughly, almost whimpering.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
There was a playful glint in his blue eyes. "What about the _Titanic_ test?"  
  
Before Hanagata could pronounce his bewilderment, Fujima moved to the backseat and hauled him by the arms to him.  
  
_Oh. The_ Titanic _test._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are we in the garage, Min-kun?" Mitsui asked as he was lead surely through the darkness by his faintly amused lover. "I would have preferred staying upstairs and ..." he pulled Kogure to him, pressing into his luscious backside for emphasis. "Min-kun ..."  
  
"Hisashi," Kogure reprimanded him with a tap on the arm. "Behave."  
  
"But we're in the villa of my parents ... no one's here other than us ..."  
  
The lights went on. Mitsui blinked for a few moments before gaining his normal eyesight. As soon as he did, his jaw hit the floor, hard.  
  
Kogure smiled as he stepped up next to the beautifully crafted Kawasaki. "Missed it, Hisashi?"  
  
He dared not blink. "Is it ...? No. No, Min-kun ... you didn't. Oh shit ..."  
  
It was his motorcycle about 8 years ago, when he had given up on basketball and became a gangster. It mysteriously disappeared during their game with Miuradai, in his third year in high school. He did not give it much thought, but he subsequently misses it every now and then.  
  
"Tetsuo had it with him. He gave it to me a couple of years back. I had it restored; it took some time, though," Kogure informed him. "Merry Christmas, Hisashi."  
  
Mitsui fought down a deluge of tears. "Arigatou ... aish'teru ... arigatou ..." He took a deep breath to stop blabbering. "Oh, damn." He closed his eyes. "Damn ... You're going to make me cry, Min-kun ..."  
  
Kogure approached him. Mitsui smiled.  
  
"Let's go upstairs, Min-kun. A Christmas present's waiting for you there."  
  
He laughed contentedly. "Ah, you got one for silly old me?"  
  
Mitsui looked a bit offended. "Of course, Min-kun!"  
  
"I have to confess that I love the chocolate overdose you gave me last Christmas ..."  
  
They entered the living room together, hand in hand. "It's on the coffee table, baby."  
  
Kogure's forehead wrinkled, cutely, in Mitsui's (and mine, too!) point of view, his spectacles flashing. "An envelope, Hisashi?"  
  
"Read the document inside, Min-kun," Mitsui prodded, fingering the simple silver and gold band on his left ring finger. Kogure shrugged, complying.  
  
"Hisashi!" he gasped. His hand trembled, moisture glistening on his eyes before streaking down his face exquisitely.  
  
"Aww, Min-kun, don't cry ..." Mitsui hugged him from the behind, trailing kisses on the exposed neck area. "I hate it when I see you cry ..." _It makes you more captivating, though ..._  
  
"I thought I was the one who was supposed to surprise you ..." he said between abating sobs. "Oh, it's so sweet of you, Hisashi ..."  
  
"We can drop by the orphanage anytime to pick the kid up." Mitsui smiled dreamily. "I thought, hell, since we have our own house, a steady income, and we're already married," Kogure glanced at the identical silver and gold band he wore on his left ring finger and it was all he can do to not break down then and there. "I thought ... you'd like us to be a complete family ..."  
  
"Oh, Hisashi ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I missed this." Kiyota stretched, bathed by the moonlight, as the refreshing sea breeze from the warm Caribbean waters caressed him, invigorating. "Ah. Arigatou, Soichiro-kun."  
  
Jin chuckled, the surf crashing onto their feet, white froth lingering on their skin. "Un. Merry Christmas, Nobu-kun."  
  
Kiyota wriggled his toes in the sand. "Sixteen years since I've gone here."  
  
"I know," he replied softly. He squeezed the hand entwined with his. "Come," he whispered. "There's something I've been meaning to show you."  
  
Curious, he followed Jin along the beach, until they reached a cove, hidden from view by foliage from their earlier vantage point. Before he knew it, he was being ushered inside.  
  
It was sheltered from the winds outside, but not stuffy. Kiyota would have given into grumbling, but Jin wanted him to go inside, and he would not do it complaining. At least, not without reason enough to.  
  
They went on farther, fingers still interlocked, side by side, Jin veered slightly forward. After a few seconds, it seemed as if they had reached their destination, as Jin stopped.  
  
Kiyota stood agape.  
  
It was a cave-like place, closed on three sides except above, which let in the stars and the waxing moon. They seemed to be virtually surrounded by stars, due to the gleaming silica surface of the place. The sight took his breath away.  
  
"This was it," Kiyota mumbled, awed. "This was what I discovered when I was seven, when we first came here. I thought I'll never see it again." He finally acknowledged Jin's presence. "Arigatou. For bringing me here."  
  
If possible, his large swoon-inflicting to-die-for brown eyes softened considerably. "Anything for you, Nobu-kun."  
  
"How did you find it?"  
  
"Research," he answered, matter-of-fact. "I asked them, the people who're constantly here, about where in this part of the Caribbean could you find this." He shook his head. "They didn't know. So when I had a business trip in Mexico ..."  
  
"You went to all that trouble to look for this?"  
  
He smiled. "You like it?"  
  
Kiyota kissed him in assent. "You're even more insane than I am, Soichiro-kun." He kissed him again. "And I love you for it."  
  
As he drew away, he slipped something over Jin's head. He raised an eyebrow and felt the 'pendant' dangling from the supple leather thong around his neck. His eyes widened.  
  
"I hope my gift proves to be useful for such a voracious luxurious traveler as you are, Soichiro-kun." He smiled. "_Haruka_ can be used even in rough waters. She even cruises wide oceans. You can rig her alone, I'd bet." Kiyota touched the side of Jin's cheek with his knuckle. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Jin's reply was heartfelt. "Aishiteru yo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Hiro-kun ..."  
  
Sendou lay on his stomach, ass still smarting from the blows he received. At least, it was not so red as it had been when they started.  
  
"Oh, Akira, does it still hurt?" Koshino asked as he trailed a finger over his butt. Sendou hissed in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi, but don't worry, it'll be fine in the morning." Koshino kissed him passionately, almost making him forget his butt, but when he pulled away, the pain came back with a vengeance.  
  
_Masochist,_ Sendou chided himself. _But I love it when Hiro-kun goes seme on me ..._ What happened a couple of hours ago was a rather humbling experience. He certainly won't look at a ping-pong paddle the same way ever.  
  
It took him a while to realize that Koshino was helping him to stand. He allowed Sendou to collapse on him, against a wall, as he wasn't able to.  
  
"Hiro-kun, what ...?"  
  
He gave Sendou a peck on the lips before he finished the question. "Merry Christmas, Akira." He nodded to his right. Sendou followed his gaze.  
  
"You're a hopeless drummer, Akira," he laughed softly. "So, instead I gave you this."  
  
_This_ consisted of an electric guitar, sleek and glamorous and an amplifier.  
  
Sendou joined in the laughter. "Oh, Hiro-kun, if I didn't know you, I'd say that you just missed me serenading you!"  
  
_True enough._ Koshino tilted his head, sultry. Exactly how Sendou wanted him to be.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
It was not really known that Sendou could play the guitar well. He has a smooth voice, but a terrible drummer. He used to sing for Koshino, and had been hinting on an acoustic guitar. This was way beyond what he expected.  
  
"Aww ..." He got kissed again on the lips.  
  
"Arigatou," he breathed in his ear.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Hiro-kun." He got him rare NBA cards (a whole album of them, actually, with autographs) that Koshino, who had been collecting since he was a kid, still lacks, and had always wanted. "You're such a ..." Whatever he wanted to say was muffled by Koshino's lips. "Hiro-kun. Merry Christmas!"  
  
Koshino smiled, feral. "Merry Christmas. Yeah, I know. Now. Are you fit for another session, Akira?" He tapped the paddle with his finger.  
  
Koshino's all seme. And poor Sendou's loving every minute of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathless, a very windswept Sakuragi entered his flat, a package tucked in neatly inside his pocket. Without even pausing to take his breath, or leave his slightly damp coat on the rack, he scaled the stairs two steps at a time. When he entered the bedroom, a figure leaning on the wall had been apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
Freshly out from the shower, Rukawa offered Sakuragi, flakes of snow still on his hair, a terry-cloth towel, regarding him silently.  
  
"Thanks." He accepted it gratefully.  
  
There was a moment of peace before an voice broke it palpably.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Sakuragi raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What for, kitsune?" He draped the towel on a chair next to him, approaching his lover tentatively. "What's the matter?"  
  
_Oh, no. Don't tell me ... is he going to leave me?_  
  
Rukawa explained patiently. "I haven't been around for a while. I've been busy ... with ... stuff." He gestured vaguely.  
  
"It's okay, Kaede," he assured. _What's up? Why does he look so bothered by something?_  
  
"Hana." Rukawa reached out to caress his jaw. Sakuragi leaned into the touch, inclining his head slightly, toward the warm palm. "I missed you."  
  
"Kaede," he breathed. _I have to do it now. Before I lose the nerve._  
  
He drew the package from his pocket, and presented it shyly to Rukawa. "Merry Christmas, Kaede."  
  
Rukawa blinked. "What ...?"  
  
He took the box from Sakuragi's proffered hand, squinting at it, scrutinizing. He shook it. No sound.  
  
_Is this what I think it is?_  
  
It was a purple velvet box, about two inches in length. Sakuragi stared at him, licking his dry lips nervously, jiggling his foot in anxious anticipation. He flexed his fingers, closing his fist tightly that his knuckles were white.  
  
It was a ring. Platinum, from the looks of it. It had three kinds of gems surrounding a slightly stone, forming a figure of eight.  
  
_The sign of infinity, Kaede. With sapphires that pales next to your eyes in comparison, garnet, your birthstone, and diamonds that would never outshine you. And, of course, alabaster. The stone always full of light.  
  
Oh, Kami-sama ..._  
  
Rukawa peered at it thoughtfully, not speaking. Sakuragi broke into cold sweat, in spite of the agreeable temperature.  
  
Finally, he closed the box with a snap. The redhead winced.  
  
"Do'ahou."  
  
_Oh, no. I knew it, I knew it! He didn't like it, he's offended ..._  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"You should be."  
  
That stung. That hurt. Sakuragi opened his eyes in trepidation.  
  
And was met with a warm smiling pair of blue fox eyes.  
  
He stole a glance at the raised hand resting on the bare chest. The ring was on his finger.  
  
Unable to believe his eyes, he swallowed with difficulty.  
  
"Do'ahou," Rukawa repeated.  
  
He gave him an identical velvet box, only, it was crimson this time. With trembling fingers, Sakuragi opened it.  
  
It was certainly a work of art. The ring consisted of three joint bands, which was the effect of using different materials on each 'streaks'. White gold, sterling silver, and platinum. There were three characters etched in each of the three bands.  
  
_Wo ai ni._  
  
"You ruined my moment. I was supposed to ask you first."  
  
Sakuragi almost swooned, tears on the verge of spilling and making their presence known. It was definitely real. "So? What's your answer?"  
  
"You go first."  
  
He pouted stubbornly. "Why should I? I asked you first."  
  
"You."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me," Rukawa said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, me!" Sakuragi blurted. Rukawa smirked. "Teme, kitsune, you cheated!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You didn't ask the question!" Before he had any chance to speak, he pushed on. "Rukawa Kaede, will you marry me?"  
  
"No." He chuckled as Sakuragi stared at him accusingly. "Hana, I was joking!"  
  
"Kitsune ... you're so mean ..."  
  
"I'm not. Do'ahou."  
  
"Teme, kitsune!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
That stopped Sakuragi. "Huh?"  
  
"Your turn, do'ahou. Will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're the bride."  
  
"No, kitsune, you're the bride!"  
  
"No, you are!"  
  
"No!" Then Sakuragi kissed him on the lips. Rukawa replied with the same intensity.  
  
"I'm the seme. You're the bride."  
  
"You look better in a gown than I do. You're the bride."  
  
"Do'ahou!"  
  
"Kitsune!"  
  
They went on that vein for a while before commencing on to much more interesting activities.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rhygell:** Well, merry Christmas, guys!  
**Rukawa:** \Grumbling, comforted by Sakuragi\ There's no lemon. Again.  
**Rhygell:** [disapproving] You're 23 turning 24 on this fic, and that's what you say? Where's your maturity?  
**Rukawa:** \still grumbling\ The hentai ahou got a lemon scene! Even Hanagata and Fujima got an implied lemon scene! What about me?!  
**Rhygell:** Implied. Unless you want a B&D with a brutal S&M. You're the uke, of course.  
**Rukawa:** \blanched\ No, thanks ...   
  
  
**Clarifications:**  
Sakuragi, who has long hair here, happens to be Sendou's close friend. Nothing more (shrug), nothing less.  
  
Their gifts are: Engagement ring (Sakuragi & Rukawa) NBA cards (Sendou-Koshino), electric guitar (Koshino-Sendou) House and a bar/club (Fujima-Hanagata), Jaguar convertible (Hanagata-Fujima) Restored motorcycle (Kogure-Mitsui), approved adoption papers (Mitsui-Kogure) Trip to the Caribbean Isles (Jin-Kiyota), yacht (Kiyota-Jin) 


End file.
